Elsanna Week: Christmas
by Snowstorm Thirteen
Summary: A series of ficlets originally posted to Tumblr as submissions for the 2nd Elsanna week which covered the Christmas period, December 21 - 27
1. Day 1: Mistletoe

**Mistletoe Mischief**

During the holiday period and during the build up to Christmas, it had been Anna's plan to trap Elsa under a clipping of mistletoe. She hung it everywhere. Doorways, over the oven, the dining room roof, even the car. Nowhere was safe from Anna's mistletoe mission.

Elsa, however, was equally cunning and sharp. She hastily took down every piece of the seasonal plant as soon as she saw one. Usually, this was shortly after finding it, since the redhead wasn't too sneaky about it. Sounds of "Stupid chair" and "Just balance already!" usually meant mistletoe mayhem was on its way.

Of course, it wasn't as if Elsa didn't want to kiss Anna; in fact, it was one of her favourite pastimes and she'd usually sneak in a kiss whenever she had the chance. She just loved playing this little game. It was fun to watch Anna get all flustered when she thought she was going to get a kiss, right up until Elsa pointed out the little plant was absent.

One morning, Elsa woke to find Anna hovering above her, smiling coyly. "What is it?" Elsa yawned. "Something's got you happy this morning."

Anna smiled, "Look up."

Anna moved to the side so Elsa could tiredly focus her eyes. What she found was a small bunch of mistletoe, hanging from the ceiling by twine taped to the roof. In her shock and surprise, Elsa gasped, "How did you get up there? Without tripping? While I was sleeping?

In her pride Anna boasted "Oh, my dear love, it's a talent." She leaned over ready for her reward in the form of a kiss, but Elsa held her back.

"Hey, that's cheating," Elsa whined.

Anna huffed, "I don't remember trapping your partner under mistletoe while they slept being counted as cheating in the Christmas handbook."

Elsa sighed in failure, having lost this round. Though if she lost, she was going to enjoy it. She pulled Anna in for a kiss, long and beautiful and passionate. They pulled apart, out of breath, and Anna couldn't stop gloating.

Mission Mistletoe: Successful.


	2. Day 2: Deck the Halls

**Fa La La La La, La La La La!**

Elsa walked out of the kitchen, spirits bright, for it was the season to be merry. She smiled around her mug of eggnog, Christmas planning well underway. She heard Anna humming from the lounge room, so decided to follow the jolly melody.

She found Anna hanging more socks over the mantelpiece, and putting random strings of tinsel everywhere: On the couches, over the TV, on the wall, on the… cat? Oh, poor Olaf. Elsa stood in the doorway chuckling softly to herself, watching Anna go about her antics.

It wasn't until Anna went outside to hang the wreath and came back in that she noticed Elsa. Anna gave her a little wave before collecting more ornaments and wondering where she should put them. When Anna decided the hallway was the perfect location for some red tinsel and holly, she bundled them up in her arms and dashed away.

Elsa put down her eggnog and followed Anna, amused. As she caught up to Anna, she heard she was singing. "…la la la la. Tis' the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la. Troll the ancient Christmas carol, fa la la la…" Elsa walked closer, admiring how happy she was in the moment.

Anna was just utterly blissful, hanging everything in place, getting into the Yuletide spirit. That was, until, she distracted herself. "Don we now our… gay… apparel…" At this point Anna burst out in laughter in amusement of the outdated term.

Elsa rolled her eyes and scoffed "Anna please, it means happy."

Anna dropped the decorations she was holding and leaned on Elsa, for fear of falling over as she continued her roaring laughter. After taking a moment to calm down, Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and said teasingly, "Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty happy right now."

Elsa smiled down at her, before her grin grew coy. She started singing a similar melody. "Oh, how soft my fair one's bosom," she sang, giving Anna's boobs a little squeeze. "Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Anna laughed and batted Elsa's hands away. "Elsa! That's not how it goes!"

Elsa slung her arms around Anna's shoulders as she gloated "It is if you know the traditional Welsh version."

Anna rolled her eyes and huffed "Oh, I didn't know old Welsh songs were on the list of things you know!"

Elsa grinned, "Only the ones that mention 'my fair one's bosom,'" as her eyes wandered down Anna's chest.

It was Anna's time to give the coy smile. "Oh yeah? How does the rest of it go?"

Elsa smiled back at Anna and sang softly, "Oh, how sweet the grove in blossom, fa la la la la, la la la la. Oh, how blessed are the blisses, fa la la, la la la, la la la." Before the last line, she held Anna's head so close her breath ghosted her lips. "Words of love and mutual kisses, fa la la-"

With that, Anna pilled her in for a sweet, soft kiss. She smiled warmly at Elsa, suggesting "I think you should learn more old Welsh songs."

_ Fa la la la la, la la la la! _


	3. Day 3: Secret Santa

A/N: This chapter is the reason I decided to rate the series M. There's nothing explicit, but it's rather more suggestive than the previous chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Secret What?!<strong>

Everyone in the office knew Hans had a thing for Anna. He spent his time hanging around the water cooler, waiting to a chance to chat up the hot boss. Everyone knew he was a sleaze, but he was a fantastic accountant, so even Anna let it slide for the benefit of the franchise.

Therefore, it came as a surprise to absolutely no-one when Anna opened her gift to find a set of edible underwear. Everyone grumbled, muttered and groaned under their breath as all eyes turned to Hans.

Everyone, that was, except Elsa. The long-term secretary of the company simply straightened her skirt and fiddled with her collar, eyes turned downward as the gift was revealed. Anna noticed. As Hans lifted his hands declaring "Hey, I got Kristoff! Count me out!" totally ruining the suspense, Elsa blushed a little. And of course, Anna noticed.

Anna shook it off, playing it cool around her coworkers and employees. "It's okay Hans, I won't judge. But you're having nothing further to do with these!" she declared, shaking the candy panties in a balled fist.

Next was Kristoff, who opened his to find a little reindeer snow globe. He smiled, "Wow, hots-for-the-boss-man actually has a heart." Hans waved him off, unwrapping his little gift to reveal an empty pack of Tic-Tacs in a cigarette box. He said nothing, simply glaring everyone down, however despite the stifled chuckles around the table, the culprit remained mysterious.

Everyone else in turn opened their surprise gifts. Sitron, Weaselton, Sven, Gerda, Kai, Aggie and Perci all received lovely holiday-themed trinkets and charms, attempting and often failing to guess who'd given who which gift. Of course, everyone knew Gerda's heart locket was from Kai, but nobody mentioned it in favour of smiling sweetly at the pair.

Finally, there was only one gift left. Elsa's. Opening it carefully with soft hands, she found a matching set of sexy lacey sky blue bra and panties. She blushed furiously, instantly turning to Hans. "Hans, I swear to God-"

"Easy, secretary woman! It's not like I gave out two gifts now, is it," Hans pointed out.

Elsa huffed before turning her death-stare to Sitron. He shyly blushed and smiled at her, yet denied any involvement. She gave up guessing and slumped in her seat. It was probably The Weasel, old slime ball he was.

Elsa turned her gaze down again to inspect her totally inappropriate gift, yet noticed something. She looked to Anna who was looking at her edible panties with a small grin and a light blush grazing her freckled features. Could it possibly be…? No, there's no dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her head.

As everyone was leaving the meeting room turned makeshift Christmas hall, Anna called Elsa to the side. "Wh-what is it?" Elsa asked nervously, fiddling with her hands.

Anna cocked an eyebrow at her, holding the candy panties up in demonstration. "You're the only one who didn't turn to Hans. I know you did this."

Elsa's eyes widened as she pleaded "Please, just don't fire me."

Anna grinned at Elsa's reaction, smiling a little nervously and tucking hair inter her bun. "I'd never fire you, that's crazy talk!" She quickly became coy, intoning "And who do you think got you those?" as she pointed to the matching set of sexy laduree clutched in Elsa's hand.

Elsa blushed, looking down before moving her eyes to look through her lashes at Anna. "You… got me these?"

"Yep!" Anna proudly proclaimed with a twinkle in her eye.

Elsa looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

Anna moved toward Elsa, pushing herself ever so slightly against her. "I think they'd look great on you."

Growing bold, Elsa grabbed Anna's lapels and teased "Well I suppose we'll have to see, won't we?"

Anna laughed, eyes shining. "Oh, not just yet." She held up the edible panties cheekily, and whispered in Elsa's ear, "Since you bought them, I think it's fitting I get to eat them."

Elsa blushed furiously and shivered at the prospect. She never thought her boss had noticed her, especially in this way. This was beyond her wildest dreams.

Meanwhile, Hans, Kristoff and Aggie were sneaking peeks through the blinds at the newfound lovebirds. Hans was furious, Kristoff was amused, and Aggie was ecstatic. "Oh, look at them! They're finally having that little chat, bless their hearts."

Hans gave her a heated stare. "What do you mean 'finally?'"

"You didn't know? Those two have had the hots for each other pretty much since Elsa got here," Kristoff laughed.

Hans frowned so hard his eyes became slits, scowling "What?"

"Oh yeah," Aggie chimed. "They were the only ones who didn't see it, the poor darlings."

"And this one, apparently," Kristoff nudged Hans' side.

"How many of you knew Anna was, knew Anna was…" Hans questioned cautiously.

"Gay, dear?" Aggie offered. "Why, all of us, sweetheart. Pretty much the whole office has seen the way she gazes at Elsa's hips. Oh, they'll make such a cute couple…" Aggie chortled.

Hans stormed out of the office, steam practically bursting from his ears.

Kristoff and Aggie pried the blinds open with their fingers again, just to see Anna start pulling Elsa's shirt off. "Oh dear," Aggie tutted. "I think that's our cue to leave, honey," she suggested softly, removing her fingers and turning to leave.

Kristoff lingered for a moment, before clearing his throat and joining her. "Yeah, our cue to leave, got it."

Nobody noticed Sven and Sitron hiding behind the large array of plastic potted plants. "We're in for a show, buddy," Sven whispered. Sitron simply nodded, agreeing.


	4. Day 4: No Peeking

A/N: The last one I wrote during the original week. I was unable to finish this series at the time due to unexpected circumstances, however now I'm thinking of finishing the last 3 at some point. So there's that to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Look At That!<strong>

Twas the night before Christmas, and Anna's curiosity was reaching a peak. Confident Elsa was deep asleep, she snuck into the lounge and tip-toed her way to the Christmas tree, where all the gifts were gathered.

Anna knelt and rifled through the gifts reading the tags, mumbling to herself. "Kristoff, Sven, that's one of mine for Elsa… Olaf, Sitron… Hah! One for me!" Taking care to not damage the paper concealing the secret object, Anna did her best to take off the tape without tearing the paper.

Rip. "Oh, crap." Anna muttered. "Too late to go back now," she sighed. Shaking the object curiously for a moment, she heard a curious rattling sound, gave up guessing and just tore the wrapping apart. She found a modest, brown, cardboard box. "Oh," she hummed, interested.

Opening the box, Anna found a few coins, likely added just for the rattling sound. There was also a juice box, which Anna decided was sweet, but odd. Digging through the box, Anna found a little note at the bottom.

_Wait until tomorrow, sweetheart. ~Elsa_ Anna pouted and slumped as if defeated. She stifled through the gift pile, hoping to find another for herself, to no avail. What caught her off guard was the chucking from the doorway. She whipped her head around, caught off guard.

Elsa was leaning against the doorframe, watching Anna with bright, smiling eyes and grinning cheekily. "Thought you were going to open yours early, huh?" All she got in return was a frowny, disappointed pout. "You'll have to wait until everyone else gets here, sunshine."

"But the suspense is killing me!" Anna whined, falling onto the floor dramatically.

Elsa chuckled to herself, raising a delicate hand to cover her laughing. "You know the rules. We open all the gifts when our friends and family arrive, yes? You can't get to go early just because you live in the host's house." She walked over to Anna, peering over her form, just to see her still pouting.

Getting an idea, Anna smiled. "Well, surely I deserve something for waiting so patiently."

Elsa laughed, "Patient, you? I just caught you red-" She was cut off by Anna, pulling her down on top of her.

"Shush, you. I deserve a gift." Anna pulled Elsa in for a kiss, feeling her smile against her lips.

Elsa pulled back, chiming "Well, there you go! That's all you get." She stood up, strutting back to the bedroom for some sleep. Anna, however, had other ideas.

"Nuh-uh, sassy lady. I've got to unwrap something tonight." Anna undid the bow of Elsa's nightgown, pulling it off her in a sweeping motion. Elsa gasped in surprise. Anna ran her hand down Elsa's back, thumbing the snowflake tattoo above her tailbone.

"Oh no!" Elsa turned around, putting a wagging pointer finger right in Anna's face. "You don't get a thing tonight, not after what you did." She gathered her nightgown back up, wrapping against herself, holding it tight.

"But Elsa," Anna whined. "I'm in the Christmas spirit! Just a little something, hmm?" she pleaded.

Elsa walked over to the torn open fake gift, picking up the juice box and putting the straw in. She handed it to Anna, grinning again. "Merry Christmas, darling. Drink your juice."

Anna frowned at her, taking sips of sweet apple and blackberry. "You are so paying back for this tomorrow night," she mumbled as they walked back to the bedroom.


End file.
